1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring the use of a computer, and presenting and executing operations or features that will automate the use of the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Conventional computer systems and application programs often include a help system in one form or another. Such help systems are designed to provide the user with information about the operation and features of the computer system. Some computer systems and applications even include on-line help which can be accessed during operation of the computer system and applications. One problem with the help systems presently available is that they must be initiated by the user. This presents problems because the user must typically identify the operation, command or feature for which help or additional information is needed. In many cases, the user knows very little about the operation and that is why help is sought. Moreover, help systems typically provide little more than an explanation of the appropriate syntax for features or operations and their function. Most help systems do not explain the appropriate context for the use of the system's features.
Many systems and application programs also include tutorial programs. Most tutorial programs are step by step demonstrations of the features of the system or program. The tutorial programs operate independently of the application, and therefore, cannot be operated simultaneously with the application. Some tutorial programs require user interaction which is for the most part limited to the selection of a topic for which assistance or additional information is required. Therefore, tutorial programs do not provide any automation for implementing features of an application program.
Similarly, assistance programs are used with many application programs. For example, assistance programs that operate as translators are often included in data base applications. Such assistance programs have been developed that translate data base commands in ordinary English to the specific language used by the computer. While these assistant programs have removed the necessity of knowing the specific syntax or command required to use an application program in the most effective manner, assistance programs still require that the user know the goal or result that the user would like to achieve. Most assistance programs require that the user have a general understanding of the features or operations performed by a program before using it. Thus, they do not provide full automation or a demonstration of the context for use of the application's features.
Therefore, there is need for a system and method for proactively automating the use of application programs and computers. In particular, there is a need for a system and method for presenting results or goals, through the presentation of features, to user based on the user's input. There is also a need for a system that gives the user an opportunity to learn the features of the program as well as reducing the start up time for new application programs.